Fred Haprèle
Fred Haprèle is an assistant educator at Collège Françoise Dupont, a mime performer, the leading actor in The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures, and Mylène's father. In "The Mime", when Fred is deceived by his understudy, Chris, into missing his performance, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Mime, a mime supervillain. Appearance Fred is tall and lanky with brown hair and brown eyes. Civilian attire He wears a white shirt underneath a dark green dress jacket. He also wears dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. When he is performing as a mime, he has a black derby hat with a special pocket added in by Marinette to put a photo of Mylène. As the Mime The Mime's hair is blond, and his skin is periwinkle. His irises are pale purple, and he has black lining around the eyes, with a drop shaped line below each. He still has the derby hat on his head. He wears a dark gray and white striped shirt underneath a bluish-gray dress jacket with two large black buttons and a dark blue collar. In addition, he wears high white pants with black lining on the pockets, and he wears high black and white sneakers. Personality Fred is kind and hardworking. When he is working as an assistant at school, he is serious and firm about keeping people without permission and who might hurt others out, including Rogercop in the episode of the same name and Nadja Chamack and her crew in "Darkblade", but when off duty, he is very genial to other people, and he is always showing love for his daughter. However, he tends to procrastinate, getting his hat fixed right before he needs to leave instead of having it done earlier, and he is often late. As the Mime, he is cold and silent, with the only intention of getting revenge on his crew by ruining their show because he lost the opportunity to perform with them. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery The Mime.png|As The Mime Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Mimes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters who have hats Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Assistants Category:VILLAINS Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters voiced by Ezra Weisz Category:Members of Haprèle family Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr. Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humans Category:Short Haired Characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies